Drabbles With the Fans
by Alice Harkey
Summary: You never would have thought that when you're at home watching Merlin, yelling at the TV screen, that the characters would actually hear you. There are just some drabbles with us fans included. Rated T just in case. Read and Review Please! I gave it a cover picture! I'm NOT a guy, but they yell at TV's too.
1. Not a Good Idea

"We _really _shouldn't do this, Arthur. This could be dangerous!" Merlin pleaded as they neared a very dangerous looking forest.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin!" Arthur replied.

"_Ugh, don't be such a prat you stupid moron!" _

"What was that?" Arthur asked in fear. "Did you hear it too?"

"Yeah, I did," Merlin replied dismounting his horse.

"_Oh my god! Get back on your horse and get on with the story!"_

"There it is again!" Arthur cried as he jumped off of his horse and pulled his sword from its sheath. The two stood but didn't hear the voice again.


	2. Flying Objects

Arthur chucked a goblet at Merlin's head.

"_Duck!"_

Merlin ducked as soon as he'd heard the voice and the goblet just barely missed his head.

"Uh, thanks?" Merlin said to the ceiling.

"Get OUT!" Arthur yelled as he flung another object at Merlin. He dodged the object and stared back at Arthur who was grabbing yet another object to throw at Merlin.

"_Where on earth is he getting all that stuff to throw at him? I mean seriously, that stuff is just magically appearing now!"_

"What was that?" Arthur growled at the ceiling.

"_Uh… Nothing" *Sinks down into the sofa*_


	3. Knocked Unconscious

Merlin began pouring the powder into the king's bath water and it began to bubble and sizzle. Arthur continued to talk behind the screen while he undressed.

"_God I wish that screen wasn't there."_

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't say anything," Merlin replied. He picked up Arthur's sword and dunked it into the bath water as Gaius and Gwen rushed in through the doors. Merlin didn't notice them and pulled the sword from the water, satisfied with result. Gwen quickly clocked Merlin upside the head with a pitcher and he dropped to the floor unconscious.

"_Oh… that HAD to hurt!"_


	4. Ignoring

Merlin aligned the sword with Arthur's back from a distance as Gaius and Gwen walked into the room. Merlin began to charge.

"_Arthur, watch out!" _

*CLUNK*

Merlin had somehow managed to hit a pillar while running towards Arthur and he fell to the floor, still trying to get the sword to reach Arthur.

"_Oooouch! That sounded extremely painful! But it's so funny I almost don't care!" _

"What was that sound?" Gwen asked looking everywhere around the room.

"Oh that voice? Eh, pretty much ignore it for the most part," Arthur said.

"_You do not ignore me!"_

"Yes I do!"

"_Liar."_


	5. Comments

Merlin walked through the door of Gaius' chambers wearing battered armor. He'd been out training with Arthur that day.

"How'd it go?" Gaius asked.

"_How do __**you **__think it went? He was training with __**Arthur**__! Duh!"_

"What was that?" Gaius asked again upon hearing the voice.

"Do you hear clanging?" Merlin asked bringing a hand to his ear and looking around the room dazedly.

"_No, Merlin. No I do not."_

"Well, I don't hear clanging, but I hear someone who thinks it is funny to make unnecessary comments."

"_My comments are absolutely necessary! Just like smacking Uther's head was necessary."_


	6. Arthur's a Dead Man

Merlin joined Leon in the armory, looking for a crossbow.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked.

"Arthur wants a crossbow."

"Well, I wouldn't use that one. It would hardly harm a fly."

"Well, what would I used to harm a fly, or perhaps a human?"

"_Leon, don't you dare tell him!"_

"This," Leon said pulling a large crossbow off the wall.

"Oh yes, I think this will work nicely," Merlin grinned.

"What do you need it for exactly?"

"Oh, I'm going to kill Arthur." Leon smiled.

"_He's serious, you know!"_

"Arthur driving you mad?"

_He's really going to kill him!"_


	7. Cloaks and Hoods

Morgana galloped away from the castle, her cloak billowing out behind her.

"_How does she keep that hood up when she's going that fast? I need to know the secret, because mine always falls down!"_

Morgana peered up at the night sky.

"Hey, whoever you are, are you on my side?" Morgana asked.

"_Oh, god no! Go King Arthur!"_

"So, you are my enemy?"

"_Uh, I guess."_

"Then how dare you speak to me!" Morgana snickered.

"_You could ignore me, you know. Arthur tries."_

Suddenly, Morgana flew off her horse. She'd run into a low hanging branch.

"_Hah! Eat tree!"_

* * *

><p><strong>OK! So I've been drawing a blank when I try thinking of other Merlin scenes to make drabbles about. If you have a favorite scene or something from Merlin that you'd like me to drabble up next, leave it in a review with the season number and episode name if possible. (just so that i can watch it for myself) Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Allie-K**


	8. Tree Hugger

Arthur attempted to climb out the side of the wagon, sticking his foot out. Merlin shoved it back in.

"_Ha ha! Arthur is so cute! Sweetie, you go out through the back of the wagon, not the side."_

Merlin smirked up at the sky with a small laugh and Arthur stepped out of the wagon, the proper way. Arthur walked over to a tree.

"Stay here," Merlin commanded, and Arthur stayed. He glanced at the tree and wrapped his arms around it.

"_Awe! He's hugging the tree! That is so cute! You hug that tree, Arthur. You hug that tree!"_

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE- So I got some reviews telling me some scenes that could be drabbled up (I'm not sure if that's already a term but if it's not then COPYRIGHT! LOL) and I found that some of them were actually pretty good. I'm still working on the rest of them so just hang tight while I do my thing.<strong>

**~Allie-K**

_**Shout out to AirixAram for the idea for this drabble!**_


	9. Denial

Arthur and Merlin strode next to the large stone building on their horses, both deeply engaged in conversation.

"And what would _you _know about magic, _Mer_lin?"

"_Tons! He knows TONS about magic you clot pole!"_

Arthur glared at the sky then at Merlin.

"Is that true? Because if it is, please do enlighten me," Arthur said raising his eyebrow.

"What? No! I don't know anything about magic!" Merlin pretested.

"_Yes you do! You're like the coolest warlock in the world!"_

"Warlock!" Arthur shouted. Merlin blinked his eyes at Arthur.

"… She's drunk…"

"_No I'm not- hic!" *Oops!*_

"…Yes you are…"

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE- You know the drill: REVIEW! ... please!<strong>

**~ Allie-K**


	10. Slip of the Tongue

"Please Merlin you're talking gibberish!" Arthur yelled at Merlin who was trying to explain something to the arrogant prat.

"_I can understand him!"_

"Well no one asked you, did they?"

"_True, but does anyone ever ask me?"_

"Well, no but—"

"_Yea you're going to get my opinion whether you want it or not buddy so get used to it you clot pole."_

"Ha! Clot pole… I like her!" Merlin laughed, looking at the ceiling. Arthur gasped at Merlin who'd chosen the mysterious voice over him.

"_And I like you Colin— I mean Merlin."_

"Who's Colin?" Merlin asked.

"… _Nobody…"_

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE- There you have it. Again, you know the drill. Remember to review. Also, for my <em>Pulled Under <em>fans, chapter 8 is coming soon! I just need to finish typing it so wish me luck with getting that finished.**

**~ Allie-K**


	11. How Could You Julian Jones

Merlin sobbed violently into Freya's shoulder.

"_NOOO!" *cries uncontrollably*_

"You can't leave me, Freya! Please!" Merlin cried. "I love you!"

"_Awwwwwe he loves her!" *cries even harder*_

"And I love you, Merlin," Freya breathed, her sad beautiful eyes staring into Merlin's apologetically.

"_Don't die Freya! We love you! Merlin needs you!"_

"I need you Freya," Merlin continued to sob.

"Merlin, it's okay," Freya smiled softly. "I will repay you for loving me. One day, I will repay you," she whispered, then took her final breath and Merlin held her tightly.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" *screams at the ceiling* "How could you, Julian Jones!"_

* * *

><p><strong>In order to understand this drabble, you need to know that Julian Jones wrote the Merlin episode, <span>Lady of the Lake<span>, which is when Freya dies. also I listened to _Merlin and Freya - Original Composition by characteravatar _while writing this. it really set the mood. you should listen to it. it really is a beautiful song and captures merlin and freya perfectly! BTW chapter 8 of Pulled Under is up!**

**~ Allie-K**


	12. Sorcerer In Uniform

Merlin ran from an angry mob of warriors dressed in a full knight's uniform and the red cape flailed out behind him in the wind.

"_Oh he looks too good in that uniform for this to be a one-time thing!"_

"What are you talking about?" Merlin practically screamed.

"_I'm saying you look really sexy in that uniform and Arthur better let you keep it!"_

"Arthur wouldn't let me keep this; I'm not a knight."

"_Well you should be a knight and Arthur will let you keep it or Camelot's going to need a new king! You'll never see him again!"_

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE- this is probably one of my favorite episodes just because Merlin gets to wear a knight's uniform! <strong>

**A HUGE thank you to all of you that read and stay loyal fans to my rather pointless drabbles. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to open up my e-mail and find dozens of review alerts! Thank you for all the encouragement to keep writing and all the positive feedback; it always makes my day! Keep REVIEWING and I'll keep the drabbles coming! **

**~ Allie-K**


	13. Music In The Future

**AN/ sooo sorry i haven't been updating as often. i've been super busy lately and today i actually had Solo and Ensemble contest. I got a 1 so i'm really happy and ready to type!**

Merlin and Arthur spun in circles trying to find the source of a sound they couldn't identify.

_*Music Blares* "Den den den den densetsu no!"_

"What IS that?" Merlin yelled.

"I have no idea!" Arthur screamed.

"_Oh would you both shut up?"_

"What is that sound?"

"_It is music, but it's far beyond anything you guys have. He he."_

"Oh… music. Well, it's actually pretty catchy. What song is this?"

"_It's actually called Hato. It's by Hatsune Miku!" *Squeals in unbelievable joy*_

Merlin scratched his head and both Arthur and Merlin couldn't speak a word.

"_Yep. Bask in its glory!"_

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE- so this one just kind of came about while I was listening to Hatsune Miku's song Hato. Hatsune Miku, by the way, is also in the number 1 position for performing at the 2012 London Olympics. Read and enjoy. Also, it's always amazing to know that your work is loved and <strong>**appreciated, so thank you for all the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing and their will be plenty more drabbles to come!**

**~ Allie-K**


	14. Don't Kill Unicorns

**AN- your reviews have been taken into consideration. _t__he electric phantom, _I sincerely hope you thoroughly enjoy the next few drabbles, as I hope everyone else will too! Read & Review!**

A tear slid down Merlin's cheek as his watched the magnificent unicorn fall over, dead.

"_Arthur you are an IDIOT!"_

"And why am I an idiot for winning Camelot a magnificent treasure to hang on the walls of the palace?"

"How could you do something so cruel?" Merlin cried.

"_Yeah, how could you?"_

"It's hunting. You're _supposed _to kill things," Arthur pointed out.

"_But not- a- UNICORN!"_

"I really don't see what the big deal is here," Arthur said.

"_You are so dead! Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead!"_

"Says who?" Arthur laughed.

"_Says the keeper of the unicorns! That's who!"_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Allie-K<strong>


	15. Do I Know You

"Do I know you?" the blonde asked. Merlin stuck out his hand.

"I'm Merlin."

"So I don't know you, yet you called me friend."

"Yeah, sorry that was my mistake."

"Yes, I think it was."

"Yea, I would never have a friend who could be such an ass," Merlin smirked. Bystanders gasped and stared at the two, becoming extremely interested in the quarrel that was sure to unfold. Nobody had ever challenged Arthur before.

"_Oh snap!"_

"Tell me, _Mer_lin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"_Oh there be stuff going down here! Brb, I'm getting da popcorn!"_

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE- If you're ever wondering what episodes I'm taking scenes from, just ask and I'll be happy to let you know for each and every drabble I've written! Read &amp; Review please! <strong>

**~ Allie-K**


	16. Don't Lick That!

Gaius picked up the shiny piece of gold and licked it after admiring it.

"_Eew! Dude that's gross!"_

"Ha ha it is delicious!" the goblin laughed through Gaius.

"_Seriously! Do you have any idea where that stuff has been? People could've scratched their butts before touching that!"_

The old man, rather the goblin, didn't seem fazed at all by the statement. Merlin walked through the door and Gaius quickly shut the lid of the box of gold. Merlin slowed his steps.

"What a_re_ you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing!"

"_He's licking the gold again! Seriously, make him stop! It is DISGUSTING!"_

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE- YAY Goblin's Gold ^_^ it seems that the login is going to <em> hopefully<em> remain up for us all! Also, I've recently created a TWITTER! so you can follow me on twitter and maybe even get to read some exclusive drabbles that i may happen to make up at any random given moment! yay for twitter! you should be able to find me just by searching Alice Harkey. my username is KaseyVolpitta if that helps at all. Review please. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! your reviews always make me so happy!**


	17. Fangirls

A chorus of delighted squeals erupted and rang through the room as Merlin took off his shirt so Gaius could examine his back.

"What!" Merlin yelled, jumping in surprise.

"_Ohmigod!" *Squeals*_

"_He is SO HOT!" *Also squeals*_

"_Ohmigod, I know right!" *Joins in squealing*_

Gaius stared at Merlin wide-eyed, hoping for an explanation from his young ward.

"I have no idea what's going on right now!" Merlin exclaimed to Gaius. The female voices continued to giggle and squeal quietly. The shot view changed and was now directly in front of the warlock. Again, the squeals sounded.

"_Sorry. Merlin fangirl party!"_

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE- Please review. Follow me on Twitter if you want. And I love you all! Free Death By Chocolate ice cream for all!<strong>

**~ Allie-K**


	18. Chicken

Arthur spread the legs of the uncooked chicken and peered in wondering what to do with it.

"_Hey now, what are you looking at there? See anything interesting?"_

Merlin stuck his head through the door with a confused doubtful look on his face.

"Gwen says you're cooking," Merlin said stepping inside.

"_That's hilarious! I can't wait to see Arthur try and pull this off!"_

"Thank god. Merlin I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens."

"So you're _not _cooking?"

"_Bahahahaha! Merlin the look on your face: Priceless! But you should've seen Arthur checking out the chicken!"_


	19. Katrina

Everyone in the room gagged and held their noses as one of the maids brought in a pale of fresh horse dung.

"_Oh my gosh, that is disgusting! Seriously I'm surprised no one's thrown up yet!"_

"You will not say such cruel things about my wife!" Uther shouted angrily.

_*Tries not to laugh* "Dude, your wife is a troll! Wake up and move on! I'm telling you , none of this will end well!"_

"Nonsense! One more insult toward my wife and I will have you thrown in the dungeon!"

"_How do you throw a disembodied voice in the dungeon?"_

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE- so I've realized that I can't force anyone to review. Maybe you're all just shy *Slaps hands to cheeks*<strong>

**Random person: "Who's shy?"**

**Me: "My fans..."**

**Random person: "Ha! What fans?"**

**Me: "... I have fans..." *frowns* **

**Random person: "Suuure ya do."**

**Me: "You're mean!"**

**sorry please ignore the mean buttface above^... I don't like her... LOL **

**Man I am CRAZY but you all love my stories anyways, right?**

**Random person: "WRONG!"**

**Me: "Shut UP!"**

***sigh* so what should i drabble next? **


	20. For Crying Out Loud, Scream!

**AN/ Happy 20th chapter! Yay for me... us. We made it to 20 chapters! So, I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed for the evil of sorcery. Wait that one's already taken, my bad! How about free virtual death-by-chocolate ice cream for everyone?**

* * *

><p>The man stared, horrified, at the winged beasts that flew down from the battlements of the castle.<p>

"_Scream dude, don't just stand there! Let others know that there-is-danger!"_

The man simply ran away in fear.

"_You big baby! Oh, look, they're going to try and eat Gwen… Scream girl! Scream!"_

Gwen froze in fear at the sight of the creature and backed away from it.

"_C'mon, scream Gwen!"_

Gwen let a piercing scream rip through the air and she ran away from the creature as fast as she could.

"_Yes! Good girl, Gwen! Excellent work! See, you do it right!"_


	21. Oh I Love This Show

**AN/ this is just kinda my own little thing I guess. It's not set anywhere specific and doesn't have a specific episode or anything. lol I just like "talking" to Merlin and Arthur I guess!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh I love this show!"<em>

"Show?" Arthur asked peering up at the sky. Merlin and the prince exchanged confused looks.

"_Yes… oh wait; you don't know what a show is. My bad. But you guys are still hilarious!"_

"Hilarious? How so?"

"_Eh-hem, 'I'm serious, if anyone wants to kill him they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand!': the words of Merlin. 'No, but its good fun': the words of Arthur in response to Morgana asking if killing things mends a broken heart."_

"How did you know I said that about Arthur?"

"You wanted to kill me?"


	22. Morgana's Hut

Merlin sat at the table quickly eating the berries that Gaius had put out.

"So how do we get rid if it keeps growing back?" Merlin asked.

"_You have to make a trip back to Morgana's hut!"_

"Would you be quiet?" Merlin shouted.

"You have to kill the mother beast," Gaius said.

"You mean the thing that lives in Morgana's hut?"

"_Yes! The thing that lives in MORGANA'S HUT! I told you so!"_

"Fine, I'll go to Morgana's hut and kill the thing!"

"You can't go alone!"

"_He's going to disguise himself as an 80 year-old man. I'm calling it!"_

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE- okay so this is like the 4th drabble I've done on the episode <span>Servant of Two Masters<span>! You guys have asked me so many times to do drabbles on that episode and every time I read those reviews, I think to myself "Really guys, do you even notice that I wrote drabbles on that episode way before you even asked? That's like the best episode EVER!" *sigh* I haven't said anything about it until now in the hopes that ONE of you would notice. So here's another one for you guys in case you haven't noticed the others.**

**Next Up: Arthur With NO Trousers! XD**

**~Allie-K**


	23. Truth Is

Morgana had lashed out at her guardian and was furious with him! She hated his selfishness and cruelty towards anyone who had magic and towards anyone who he only _thought_ had magic.

"_You go evil girl! Stick up for everyone!"_

"Morgana, you will go to your chambers!" King Uther shouted at his ward. Morgana angrily stomped over to the door but stopped before leaving, looking back at her ruthless guardian

"_Oh, she's got that angry, evil look in her eye. This should be good."_

"And you Uther, you will go to hell."

"_Never have I heard a truth so straightforward!"_


	24. He Understands Part 1

"_Look honey, Merlin may have said that he doesn't think you have magic, but what he really means is that he knows that you do."_

"Sure he does. He thinks I'm crazy!" Morgana shouted.

"_No! No he doesn't! He just wants to make sure that he's not crazy for thinking that it is magic that you have."_

"And if it is magic? What then? If Uther found out he'd have me killed!"

"_I know that! So does Gaius and Merlin, so have you thought that maybe that's why they deny it?"_

"You really think that's true?"

"_I know it's true."_

**To Be Continued...**


	25. He Understands Part 2

"What's true?" Merlin asked walking into the room.

"_That you know Morgana has magic but deny it because you know that if that's true that Morgana would be in danger."_

"Well, is it?" Morgana asked the boy. Merlin slightly hung his head.

"Yes. And just so you know, you don't have to be afraid, Morgana. You don't have to go through this alone!"

"Yes I do!"

"_No you don't."_

"You don't know what it's like!"

"Morgana, trust me, I do understand. You're _not_ alone in this."

"_Merlin, I swear if you don't say it, I will!"_

"Say what?" Morgana shouted.

**To Be Continued...**


	26. He Understands Part 3

"You know I can't say anything!" Merlin shouted.

"_Fine, I'll say it then! Morgana, Merlin has magic too!"_

"He- he has magic?"

"How could you!" Merlin hissed up at the ceiling.

"_This could change everything! Merlin c'mon almost everyone knows you have feelings for Morgana!"_

"Yes, but she wasn't meant to know that!"

"I wasn't? Why not?" Morgana snapped menacingly.

"See? Look at what you've done!"

"_Fine! If you want me to take it back, I will!"_

"You can do that?" Merlin asked.

"_Well, yeah. I ordered Hermione's time turner and it just came in the mail. I'm so excited!"_


	27. Check!

"_Hmm, let's see what's on the to-do list today. Post in blog: check! Write random Merlin drabble…"_

"You have to write a _what_?" Merlin asked.

"I think she said, 'drabble,' Merlin," the blonde prince said as he walked into the room, joining Merlin.

"_Yeah, I said drabble. They're just short little stories."_

"Oh, that sounds interesting. What are they about?" Merlin asked.

"_They can be about anything. But mine are mostly about you guys. Being able to hold out a conversation between myself and you guys makes for an interesting short story… Note to self; write random Merlin drabble: check!"_


	28. Merthur Moment

"Well, thank you," Arthur said to Merlin. He put his hand out to give his manservant a pat on the back.

"_Just a pat on the back? He deserves more than that!"_

Instead of a pat on the back, Merlin leant in for a hug. And Arthur pulled away with a 'whoa'.

"_Oh c'mon just hug! It's a beautiful Merthur moment in the making!" *sighs*_

"Merthur? What in the hell is that?" Arthur asked. Merlin used the distraction to wrap his arms around Arthur tightly and quickly then let go and ran down the corridor to escape.

"_Yay! Merthur hug!"_


	29. How Many Will Die?

**AN/ Firstly, I would like to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I had one question about chapter 4. The answer is Servant of Two Masters. :) Oh and did you hear the Merlin series 5 episodes are currently being written? OMG I'M SO EXCITED! Well, here's another pointless drabble. Merlin tonight! Review if you're gonna watch it tonight like me!**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin were riding through the forest on patrol as usual. They'd killed some bandits and were headed back to Camelot.<p>

"_So I hear that they've started writing episodes one and two of Merlin series 5…. Just one question."_

"I don't even care what you're talking about anymore," Arthur said irritated.

"Just answer her question and maybe she'll go away!" Merlin suggested.

"_Uh yeah, for the new season, how many people will die? I always look forward to hearing the obviously fake scream from the random guy dying."_

"What?"

"_You know, the guys who always screams like a girl!"_


	30. Arthur With No Trousers

**AN/ I promised this one a while ago but I guess I forgot to type it up... Hmm, that's strange. Well, without further ado, I give you a prince who's not wearing any pants! *giggles***

Merlin and Arthur had just gotten back to Arthur's chambers from the celebrations that evening.

"I was good to see my father enjoying himself," Arthur slurred out.

"_You so sound drunk!"_

Merlin held back a laugh of agreement to the statement.

"I think I'll go visit him; see how he's doing."

"Uh, Sire, that's probably not a good idea," Merlin announced.

"And _why_ is that _Mer_lin?"

"I just don't think you should be wandering around the palace."

"_Why_?"

"… Because you're not wearing any trousers…" Merlin choked back a laugh.

"_Not wearing any trousers! Let me see! Let me see!"_


	31. Bad Dragon Fanfic Drabble

**AN/ I'm introducing a new type of drabble to this story... it's known as the 'Fanfic Drabble'. What that means is I'm taking my creative writing skills and applying them further to make up my own Merlin episodes and drabble them. This particular drabble is set in an episode that I hope will end up being in Merlin Series 5!**

**Me: "BTW, did you hear?"**

**Random person #2: "Hear what?"**

**Me: "They've started writing Merlin series 5 episodes! YAY!"**

**(Using Random person #2 because I like that person more that the other one. LOL)**

* * *

><p>Aithusa swooped down knocking Arthur off of his feet.<p>

"_Bad Aithusa! Bad Dragon!"_

Merlin stepped forward in front of the dragon and commanded it to stop, using his power as a Dragonlord. Arthur looked up at him confused.

"_Dragonlord reveal…? Awe c'mon I was hoping for a magic reveal!"_

"You- You're a Dragonlord?" Arthur asked stupidly.

"_Well no duh!"_

"I don't need your attitude, you witch!" Arthur hissed.

"_Youuu PRAT!" *Says casually*_

"Okay, that's enough you two!" Merlin shouted. A nearby branch burst into flames from Merlin's irritation. Arthur gawked at the burning branch.

"You… have magic?"

"_Yay! Magic reveal!"_


	32. Chilling

"_Dear Arthur, stop being such a prat! Sincerely, me."_

"How dare you call me a prat!" Arthur shouted.

"Hey, Arthur, have you noticed how we don't know where we are, or what we're doing?"

Arthur paused for a moment.

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

"_Sorry. I didn't have time to write all that out today. I have somewhere I need to be!"_

"Then why are you here?" Merlin asked.

"_Because I like chilling with you guys more than I like being at a school."_

"At a school?" Arthur asked confused.

"_Yes, a school! Weren't either of you properly educated?"_

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE- I really do have a band concert tonight :) I don't want to go but I have to for a grade, so oh well. I don't have school tomorrow so you all might end up with a gazillion 'New Chapter' notifications in your inboxes! I've got so much work to do on my stories, it's almost hard to keep up with it all. I have to write another chapter of The Lost Aurelianus before people start forgetting it exists! Well, I hope you enjoyed! LATERZ!<strong>

**~Allie-K**


	33. Merlin Has Magic

**AN- Hey guys! This one is longer than usual. Usually I stick to my 100 words each but I just couldn't help myself this time! It wouldn't have made any sense had I not. I hope you enjoy it!**

Merlin ran and stood between Arthur and the large group of attackers heading their way.

"Merlin, what are you doing!" Arthur shouted with worry.

"_Yeah, what __**are **__you doing?"_

"I'm saving your life, Arthur."

"Saving my life… sure," Arthur said doubtfully.

Merlin's hand shot out in front of him at the attackers.

"_Oh my, you don't mean… You aren't… Are you?"_

"Astrice!" Merlin shouted and his eyes flashed gold, sending the band of attackers flying backwards to their death.

"_You did! You actually…! I cannot believe…! Oh snap! Ohhh SNAP!" _

"Merlin?" Arthur said putting his hands on his hips.

"Hmm?"

"Did you just use magic?"

"… Uh, yeah."

"Huh! Imagine that! You actually are pretty useful…"

"…_. Uh, what? That's your reaction? …. Well, I guess it's a good thing that this is only a fanfiction, because if it wasn't, the writers of the show would definitely need to go hide their bomb shelters."_


	34. Oblivious

**AN/ Sorry it's been kinda long hasn't it? Well, Merlin tonight! God I have so much to do though. I have to post some chapters for the rest of my stories after I finish writing them, plus I have OGT's next week! GOD this stuff is gonna kill me... Oh yeah, my boyfriend broke up with me today so that was pretty interesting. We'd been dating for over a year... sooo yeah... *awkwardness* I have to try and murder some plotbunnies too! those wretched things are gnawing at my brain and won't leave me alone! LEAVE MY BRAIN ALONE! *sigh* oh well maybe I WILL just have to write them out... Well anyway ENJOY! oh and if you're watching Merlin tonight too, leave a review if you want. You could also follow me on twitter but you don't have to. LATERZ!**

Merlin and the army of Camelot stood on the edge of the cliff, watching King Arthur battle below. The swords of the two champions clanged as the charged at each other, swinging furiously with their blades.

"_Go Arthur! Go Arthur! Hmm, I wonder when Merlin's going to have to step in, because face it we all know he'll have t!"_

Arthur lifted his sword to swing but it suddenly dropped to the ground and Arthur found it had become incredibly heavy. Later, Merlin whispered and his eyes flashed gold and the other champion's sword flew out of his hand.

"_Seriously, how can you not notice that people! He's standing right next to you!"_


	35. Turning Morgana Off

**AN/ Hey you guys! Sorry its been so long. I've been wrapped up in the show Fairy Tail lately and kind of lost interest in Merlin for a little bit. I'll get back on these stories though. I PROMISE! I'll also more that likely be posting a short Fairy Tail fanfic sometime in the near future. Anyways, this might not be my best one but here it is regardless. ENJOY... oh and review please. **

Aithusa flew away from Morgana as the view panned out.

"_What kind of a season finale was that? You can't just leave us hanging like that you jerks! I demand a sneak peek into next season, NOW!"_

"Mwahahaha! Too bad!" Morgana shouted into the air.

"_You know what? I'm gonna turn you off."_

"What?"

"_I'm turning you off!" *click* _

"No! Everything is going black! What have you done!"

"_Oh, stupid Morgana, I turned the TV off, of course!"_

"No! NOOOOO—!"

"_Ah, silence at last. I wonder how annoying she'll be in the next season. I hope Merlin kicks. Her. Ass!"_

**END NOTE (kinda): Random Question- Have you ever read/watched Fairy Tail? If so, how awesome do you think it is? Leave your answers in a review. I want to know if uploading the short Fairy Tail fanfic will be worth it. I also want to get an idea of how many people would read it. **

_**~Allie-K**_


	36. Bickering

**AN/: Yeesh it's been forever, hasn't it! Well, I thought since I was finally able to publish my Fairy Tail fanfiction, I absolutely CANNOT neglect this story, though I'm kinda neglecting my other ones. Maybe I'll get around to them eventually. anyways here ya go. As always, reviews are a thing i love. they make me happy! ENJOY!**

Merlin and Arthur stood and uncharacteristically bickered back and forth.

"You're an idiot!" Arthur shouted at Merlin.

"No, you're an idiot!" Merlin protested back.

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"No, YOU ARE!"

"Oh, no, you're right. You're not an idiot, you're just a clotpole!" Merlin shouted, jabbing a finger in Arthur's direction.

Arthur gasped.

"What did you just call me?" he shouted in disbelief.

"You heard me! The great King Arthur, is- a- CLOTPOLE!" Merlin shouted, stressing the last three words.

"_Oh my god! You guys are acting like a bickering married couple!" *Grabs popcorn and sits* "Please continue!"_


	37. I'm Baaaack!

**AN/: Hey I'm still alive! I thought that I'd write up another drabble to celebrate the end of another school year. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I haven't really been inspired to write any Merlin stuff right now. :( But here's this, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo!"<em>

"Where the hell have you been?" Merlin shouted at the ceiling.

"_What? Did you miss me or something?" *chuckles darkly*_

"Psh! No! I'm just curious," Merlin stated. Arthur walked into the room casually eating a bowl of soup.

"_Gosh! Are all sorcerers this annoying?" _

Arthur sprayed out a mouthful of soup.

"Sorcerer? Who's a sorcerer?" Arthur set his soup down.

"For your information, no, they're not all annoying," Merlin informed then turned to Arthur. "And no one here is a sorcerer… except for maybe that voice we always hear."

"_Oh suuuure. Point the finger at me why don't you."_


	38. Internet Search FAIL

**Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it? I haven't given up on this, if that's what you were thinking. This one actually happened to me a while ago... I swear it was like the funniest moment of my life. I've been really busy with my other stories... If you want to check those ones out, they are updated more often, and I have a Vocaloid X Fairy Tail kind of crossover story that's really funny. I really hope you guys decide to read them. Those stories make me so proud! Well, anyways, here this is. Enjoy... oh and review!**

* * *

><p>"Watch Merlin on BBC!" the commercial said.<p>

"_I don't have BBC… Furthermore, I want to know when the new season is coming out. I know how to watch the show! Oh, trust me; I know how to do that VERY well!" *Google searches season 5*_

"Watch Merlin season 1 episode 5."

"_No, no, NO! Stupid Google!" *pounds on keyboard*_

"Directions to the nearest funeral home," the search engine read.

_*face-palm* "Of course… a funeral home…" _

_*clicks the back button* _

"_Let's try this again."_

"Merlin season 4 finale."

_*stares dumbfounded* "Deep breath…"_

_*clicks forward button* _

"_Where was that funeral home again?"_


	39. Nets

**AN/: It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm so excited that the new season has started! really, I started crying tears of joy when I watched episode 1 of series 5. I thought that there couldn't be a better time than now to update this story! Enjoy! More should be on the way soon. :)**

* * *

><p>Merlin reached out to grab the rabbit and Arthur shouted in protest.<p>

"_No! Listen to Arthur this time, Merlin!"_

It was too late, the trap had been sprung and now the king and his servant were trapped, suspended in the air with their faces smashed against the ropes of the net.

"_Bahahahaha! Smart move you guys! How do you plan on getting down?"_

"Oh shut up! Why the hell are you deciding to show up now?" Arthur asked, irritation dripping from his words.

"_What? You two, awkward positions, nets, no escape; how can I NOT say something? This is hilarious!"_


End file.
